Question: Liam had $\$250$. Then, he and his classmates bought a present for their teacher, evenly splitting the $\$p$ cost among the $24$ of them. How much money does Liam have left? Write your answer as an expression. $\$$
Liam pays $\dfrac{1}{24}$ of the $\$p$ cost of the present. Amount money Liam starts with Amount Liam spends on the present Amount Liam has left $250$ $\dfrac{p}{24}$ $250-\dfrac{p}{24}$ Liam has $250-\dfrac{p}{24}$ dollars left.